This invention relates generally to devices for use in supporting bed matresses in an elevated position, but more particularly to a collapsible elevating board for use on either double or twin size beds. Such devices traditionally are bulky and unwieldy, and consequently difficult to use and costly to produce. Fully cognizant of these shortcomings, the applicant has developed a light weight readily collapsible bed board which is easy to use and relatively inexpensive to produce.